


Cupid

by asamandra



Series: Crossovers [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is Ollie's mark, Bucky is a guardian angel, Clint is cupid, F/M, Felicity is Ollie's mark, Loki is his mark, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tony is his mark, avengerkink, there's more than one cupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of Clint, the cupid, and his buddies Oliver and Katniss! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love arrow from hell

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on avengerkink: [Loki/Tony, Cupid!Clint, Violent Version of Cupid's Arrows](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19458.html?thread=45526786#t45526786)
> 
> Cupid!Clint shoots Loki with one of his "love arrows"... right through the neck.
> 
> Tony finds him bleeding out, trying and failing to remove the arrow. First time confessions would be great, public sex (after Loki heals himself) would be wonderful, and if the arrow was enchanted to never actually kill Loki in the first place, that would be fabulous.

Clint landed quietly on the roof. He followed the guy for more than an hour now and finally he stopped. He folded his wings, stepped to the edge and hunkered down to look at the man. Yes, that was his mark. Loki of Asgard. He pursed his lips, took his bow and searched for the arrow they had given him. It wasn't one of his usual arrows but given that this guy wasn't human he didn't think twice about it. The arrow was heavier, a dark shaft with red and gold fletching and the tip looked vicious for a love arrow. Definitely unusual. 

Clint looked at the man down in the dark alley. He had a phone in his hand and talked to someone. Clint furrowed his brows. His mark wasn't human, he didn't need those devices, Clint knew that. Why he used it was over his head but on the other hand, why did he care? He had a job to do.

Slowly the man down in the alley paced and talked rapidly into his phone, gestured with his free hand and his body language said he wasn't in a good mood. 

Well, maybe he could change that. A smile crossed his face when he felt the arrow warm up. The other mark was close now and Clint nocked his arrow, aimed and waited another few seconds till he saw the tip starting to glow. He exhaled.

And then he let the arrow fly. He didn't need to look to know that he had hit the man's neck perfectly, he never missed his target. But when he heard a painful scream and a suffocated burble from down in the alley he had to take a look. 

“Jupiter's bolts!” He burst out. In all his time as cupid he had never seen anything like this. Usually, when the arrow hits his mark it glowed a few seconds and then disappeared but this arrow, this arrow stuck out of the man's neck, actually visible, and he lay on the ground, held his throat and fucking bled out. He could go down and try to remove the arrow but that wasn't allowed. 

If there was one thing even more frowned upon than _killing_ the mark was to let people see them. He touched his bracelet and looked into the sky. “Uhm... help?” 

He heard steps from the entrance to the small alley and yes, there was the other mark, Anthony Stark. Apparently he had heard the scream and Loki choking on his own blood and when he realized that there was someone dying he ran over to him. 

When Clint heard the flapping of wings behind him he forced himself to avert his eyes from the dying Asgardian and turned around. 

“Aww, no,” he muttered when he saw the two figures standing behind him. They both walked over to him, one to his left, one to his right and looked both down into the alley. 

“Well, that was good work, Clint,” the man to the right said. 

“Will you shut up, Oliver?” Clint grumbled and folded his arms defensively in front of his chest. 

“I know, I'm new to this cupid business but I always thought we shouldn't kill them,” the woman to his left said. 

“I... I have no idea how this could happen.” He gestured at the two figures beneath the three of them. Stark pressed his hand on the wound to try to stop the bleeding while he dialed with the other hand and he frantically murmured at the bleeding man to hang on and don't give up. 

The three cupids heard another set of wings and all three turned to see another woman land beside them. 

“I've heard your call. What happened?” she asked and went over to them and looked down as well. 

“Clint killed his mark,” Kate said. 

“He's not dead,” Clint said and gestured at the men down and Oliver, right beside him, added, “Yet.” 

Another man came into the alley. He wore a dark suit and looked at Stark, gestured with his arms while Loki tried to say something but only blood and bubbles came out of his mouth. 

“Honestly, I have no idea... it was the arrow! I got a special arrow for this one!” He pointed at the device, still sticking in the man's neck. 

“He's right, Katniss, this thing looks unusual,” Kate admitted and Oliver grunted beside him. 

“Who gave you this arrow?” Katniss asked and Clint glared at her. 

“What do you think? Phil gave it to me. I always get my arrows from Phil.” He sounded a little bit angry now. It wasn't his fault that the arrow did something like that. 

“Wait, wait, something happens!” Oliver exclaimed suddenly and all four turned once more to look at the men in the alley. Loki gestured at the arrow and said something but Stark paled and shook his head vehemently. 

“They try to remove it,” Katniss stated and Clint furrowed his brows. 

“Are they completely nuts? He's going to bleed out when they remove the arrow!” He said and the other three cupids looked at him now with similar expressions on their faces. “Just saying,” he added mumbling. 

“He's Asgardian, isn't he?” Kate asked and it was Oliver who nodded now.

“Yes.” 

“Don't they have healing powers?” Kate asked again and looked down to see the man with the dark suit run out of the alley as fast as his body volume allowed and come back mere seconds later with a first aid kit in his hands. 

Loki's hands were shaking when he guided Stark's hands to the arrow but the human still shook his head, didn't want to remove the arrow but whatever the Asgardian said, after a few more seconds he grabbed the shaft of it and pulled. And nothing happened. 

“What the...” Oliver blurted out. “Shouldn't this thing at least be removable?” he glared at Clint. But Clint really had no clue. It was the first time that he had seen an arrow like this and he had no idea how they worked. The man in the suit fiddled nervously with his hands and gestured at the car. But Stark held him back, grabbed the first aid kit and searched for something and then he wrapped a bandage around Loki's neck. 

“Does he really think that would help him?” Katniss frowned and Kate shrugged while Clint scratched his head. 

“It's probably better than letting him bleed.” Kate said. 

“It's just a thin bandage. This can never...” Oliver had started but stopped immediately when all of them heard Stark cry out. “What happened now?” 

“He hurt himself with the tip,” Katniss explained and leaned a bit over the edge of the roof. They could see blood on his hand and it dropped onto the bleeding Asgardian, intermingled with Loki's blood. 

“Jupiter's beard!” Kate gasped when they saw the arrow starting to glow and disappearing. One moment it was there and the next it was gone. “What was that?” 

“I have no idea but it doesn't look good,” Clint's brows furrowed. Loki threw his head back when another thick stream of blood left his throat and frantically he pressed his hands onto the wounds. 

“He dies,” Oliver stated. 

“No! Look!” Katniss pointed down to see a blue light from Loki's hands, filling the whole alley and the man in his dark suit stepped back till his back hit a wall. Loki convulsed for a second and then... then he rose as if never anything had happened to him. His skin on his throat was undamaged and Tony reached out carefully to touch it. Loki wanted to step back but when he finally looked at the human something happened to his eyes, they lost their greenness and went dark. And then he stepped forward, cupped Tony's face with one hand and his waist with the other and crushed their lips together, not giving a damn that he just ruined Stark's clothes with the blood from his. 

“Wow!” Oliver's brows hit his hairline. “I... wow! This was fast.” 

“Yeah!” Kate added and Katniss shook her head, slightly confused.

“I didn't expect that,” Clint murmured and hunkered down again, placed his elbows on his knees and watched the two men getting handsy down in the alley. The guy in the suit mumbled something, gestured vaguely in the direction where the car waited and hurried away as fast as possible. 

“I guess your job is done, Clint,” Katniss said and pursed her lips when she saw Tony's jacket land on the ground. 

“Kate, we're leaving,” Oliver stated and when the woman wanted to protest he just raised a finger to shush her. “The job is done.” 

“But...” 

“No, we're going back to our job. You can stay and watch as long as you want when you're on your own but as long as I have to train you you do what I say.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Fine. Okay, boss man,” she grumbled and the two cupids left. Clint watched over his shoulder to see them fly away and a few seconds later they were out of his sight. 

“You should talk to Phil,” Katniss said and looked at Clint now. The noises in the alley got frantic and the two of them definitely didn't want to stay here longer than necessary. 

“Yeah, I will do that,” Clint smiled and with a pat on his shoulder Katniss also disappeared. With a sigh he looked down for the last time and he wished he wouldn't have done it because Loki right now had Tony pinned to the wall and... 

No, none of that. He folded the arms of his bow, put it in his quiver and turned around and just the moment when he lifted off of the roof he heard a long and hoarse moan from down there. “Well, mission accomplished.” He grinned and headed back to Olympus. He had to have a word with a certain cupid retd. about the use of violent love arrows.


	2. That damn quick little bastard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just had another idea and had to write it down.

Cupid Rock, Mount Olympus 

 

Monday morning. Clint loved Monday mornings. On Monday mornings Cupid himself published the parchment with their success rates at the bulletin board. Every cupid wanted to see their rank on the list. 

In the last five years though the three top ranks got always occupied by Clint, Oliver and Katniss in various combinations. But this Monday morning something was different. Lots and lots of young cupids - mostly first- and second-graders - stood in front of the bulletin board, whispering, giggling and he could hear their tiny wings rustle and flutter. And even quite a few of the actual cupids, the ones that flew down to Earth to get couples together, stood together and whispered with each other while Clint could see Oliver with his handler Diggle, gesturing wildly and angrily with his hands, while the older cupid tried to calm him down. His trainee Kate stood behind him, looking awkwardly at her feet or at the ceiling.

“What's going on?” he asked when he saw Katniss watching the two, too. He strolled over to her and nodded in Oliver's direction. “He doesn't seem happy.” 

“He's Oliver?” Katniss shrugged with a wry smirk but then she shook her head. “Did you take a look at the parchment?” 

“No, not yet. I just flew down from my nest,” he admitted and Katniss nodded at Oliver. 

“He's on rank 6,” she said and Clint's brows hit his hairline and his wings spread in surprise. 

“What? How's that possible? He's almost as good as me,” Clint blurted and Katniss looked at him, a brow raised. 

“As humble as usual.” But then she shook her head. “No, it was something with his last mission. Wait, he's coming over to us.” 

“Hey,” Clint greeted and Oliver's glance could've killed a lesser cupid. 

“Don't!” he pressed his finger in Clint's chest. “Don't you dare say a word!” He spat.

“I just said hey,” Clint defended himself. 

“Damn metahumans,” Oliver grumbled and glared back at Diggle, who talked to Phil now. 

“What happened?” Katniss asked and Oliver blushed. Mr. Bad-ass-cupid honest-to-god blushed!

 

 

_It was supposed to be an easy mission. Get Barry Allen, a forensic investigator, together with Felicity Smoak, an IT technician. Two geeks, made for each other. A cake-walk, right?_

 _Wrong!_

_Apparently his handler forgot to tell him that Barry Allen was a metahuman. Okay, it really wasn't to difficult to find them and to have them together in one place. Smoak worked for Palmer Technologies and Allen met her the first time, when he was in Starling City to investigate in a criminal case._

_They met again a year later but in the meantime he was in a coma for nine months since his lab blew up and he was changed. When Oliver got the mission to get them together, he followed her when she went with her boss to Central City and he overheard, that the two wanted to meet. So, easy, right?_

_Wrong!_

_When Smoak arrived in Central City, Oliver took one of the two arrows designated to them, nocked it, aimed at her and shot it through her neck. She stopped for half a second but that was nothing new, they all did. And now he had twenty-four hours to shoot an arrow through Allen's neck and they both would fall in love and stay together till the day they die._

_Easy, cake-walk, right?_

_Wrong!_

_No one told him, that Barry Allen was fast and deemed himself a superhero. He wore a tight, red costume and fought against evil guys. And luckily, right when he, Oliver, was supposed to hit him with an arrow, he had to fight against another guy who called himself Deathbolt. Irony, irony, irony._

_Oliver had an advantage, he had wings and he was fast, too. But unfortunately not as fast as Barry Allen._

_He had his first chance to shoot, when Allen had_ cornered _Deathbolt and talked to him. Oliver nocked an arrow, aimed and when he was sure he would hit him, he let the arrow fly. Problem was, Allen moved right that moment and did he mention that he was fast?_

_He stared disbelievingly at his bow and at the guy, running off right now. “What the...” he muttered, touched his bracelet to make sure no one would see him, flew down to search for the arrow and when he had found it he put it back in his quiver and flew after Allen._

_He found him in a power plant where Deathbolt had hostages and while Allen freed them, Oliver nocked his arrow again, aimed again and let it fly again. But right now Allen was already vanished and the arrow hit a wall._

_“Son of a...” he muttered under his breath, covered himself again, flew down, tried to get the damn arrow out of the wall, cursed a few times till he had it, put it back in his quiver and followed Allen. Again._

_The next time he had him in a fight with Deathbolt and he ran around the guy and the possibility, that he would hit the wrong guy, was too big and so he waited. When Deathbolt went down Oliver rose from his perch, nocked his arrow once more, aimed and this time he took his time to aim precisely. But when he was sure that he would hit him, the man sped away again and the arrow stuck in the tire of a car._

_“Jupiter's balls,” he cursed, covered himself, flew down, grabbed the arrow and followed the damn Barry Allen again._

_Apparently Deathbolt had built some trap to kill more people and Allen was determined to save them. When Oliver had found him, he just fiddled around with some device. This time he would get him. This time he had to fucking stay still. But no, of course it could not be that easy._

_Allen could not disarm the device and he needed help. He sped away and came back only a few seconds later with Ray Palmer over his shoulder. If it wouldn't've been so absurd he'd laughed. Allen put the other man down and together they leaned over the device and it seemed as if it was urgent. They worked as fast as possible and Oliver didn't want to interrupt them. He knew, if he would do it right now, he would be responsible for the death of lots of people and so he waited._

_But then they both rose and looked relieved and smiled. This was his chance. Oliver once again nocked his arrow and once again he aimed at him and once again he took a deep breath and let the arrow fly. Right this moment Felicity Smoak appeared behind them and both men turned around and the arrow hit the neck... of Ray Palmer._

_Oliver's jaw dropped. “What?” He blurted and stared at Ray Palmer who stared at Felicity while she looked back at Ray. “Jupiter's pus-filled toe-nails!” he cursed. And then his bracelet warmed up and he glared at the thing. Time to get back to Mount Olympus. Cupid wanted to see him._

 

 

“Jupiter's bolts!” Clint blurted and stared open-mouthed. “You... you hit the wrong guy?” 

“Yes! Come on, make your fun, you're the number one now and it will take time till I'm back at the top again,” Oliver spat and Clint raised both hands.

“Peace, Ollie!” he said but had to concentrate to keep the grin under control and his wings fluttered in excitement. Of course Oliver saw it. 

“You know, sometimes you're an...” he started but then they got interrupted when Phil came over to them, looked at all three cupids and Oliver stepped back after an especially dark glare. “That's not over,” he hissed then.

“What's going on?” Phil asked. 

“Nothing,” Clint said.

“We're okay,” Oliver added.

“They are guys,” Katniss shrugged. Phil sighed but then he nodded and turned to Clint.

“Fine. Clint, I have your new assignment. Darcy Lewis and Pietro Maximoff. Here are your arrows.”


	3. I know that punk and his stunts

“Clint, I have a special assignment for you,” Coulson said quietly and landed on the rim of his nest. Clint, who had been sleeping, yawned lazily, stretched his wings and sat up. And then he frowned.

“What are you doing up here, sir?” He asked. Coulson never came to their nests. Never. Their nests were their own refuge and he never entered them. It was something he just didn’t do. 

“I have a special assignment,” Coulson repeated and folded his wings carefully. He hunkered down beside Clint. 

“It’s… early,” he said. All the other cupids were still in their nests, he could see their wings shift, and it was dusky over Mount Olympus. 

“But it’s important and I wanted to get this assignment. I had to be early or Diggle would’ve pestered Cupid to get it,” Coulson whispered conspiratorially.

“Okay,” he said carefully, folded his wings and wanted to rise. And then he remembered that he was naked under his blanket and he covered himself with his wings. “Can you…” he gestured at him and Coulson blushed and nodded. 

“Of course. Meet me at the conciliabulum in five minutes,” he said, rose, unfolded his wings and flew away. Clint yawned again and moved to the rim of his nest to watch Coulson fly away. This had to be a really special assignment when he broke his own rule and visited Clint’s nest. 

Clint rose, put on his tunic and folded his blanket. He yawned once more and finally flew down to meet Coulson. He found him at one of the balconies where they started their missions. 

“So, why so secretive about this _special_ ” - he made air-quotes - “assignment?” Clint asked as soon as he was within earshot. 

“It’s Steve Rogers,” Coulson said and beamed at him. Clint furrowed his brows and Coulson’s smile faltered.

“It’s who?” He couldn’t understand Coulson’s enthusiasm for everything human. They were so boring and short-lived, Clint didn’t even bother to find out what happened with them after he brought them together. But Coulson had a strange love for them. 

“Steve Rogers. He’s a war hero and he’s brave and he’s… he’s great,” he explained. Clint sighed. It was way too early. 

“Okay, and that’s why he’s so special?” He asked.

“It’s almost as prestigious to get Steve Rogers as to get Tony Stark and you had that one already,” Coulson nodded enthusiastically. 

“Okay, okay, just… give me the details and the arrows and… the stuff, you know,” Clint said with a yawn. He folded his wings around himself because it was a little chilly, the sun would rise in about half an hour or so. “I need some caffeine,” he muttered, put the arrows into his quiver and shuffled away. He would start as soon as he was awake enough not to fly into a tree. 

 

 

It wasn’t difficult to find Steve Rogers. Clint was a professional after all. He found him in a huge building in New York. And the other guy, Tony Stark, lived in the same building he found out, together with his husband, the one he almost had killed. 

They were not alone, more people lived there, too. Clint saw a huge blonde guy with a blinding smile, a black guy in a suit, trying to tell the others about his adventures, two red-haired women, a curly haired man with glasses and a young girl in a red skirt and a black shirt. And he almost groaned when he saw that damned Pietro Maximoff speeding around. This guy had caused a lot of trouble that time when he had tried to get him together with his fiancé. Fortunately they couldn’t see him, otherwise they would see a very confused cupid right now, standing in a huge living room where a bunch of people were gathered around a huge TV and watching a movie. Something was going on here but Coulson, that bastard, didn’t bother to tell him why all these people lived here together. But in the end, Clint didn’t care. He was here to spread eternal love and happiness. 

Beside Rogers sat one of the two red-haired women and Clint recognized her immediately as his mark, the one who was chosen for Rogers. Couldn’t be better, right? Just shoot at the two and go home. 

He grabbed his bow, reached for the first arrow and just wanted to nock it when suddenly someone appeared in front of him. 

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing!” The someone yelled at him. And Clint almost dropped his bow because… the guy talked _to him_! And… and he had wings, too! 

“What…” he blurted but the guy was already in front of him and spread his wings threateningly. 

“Who are you!” He demanded and now Clint could see that one of his wings was a dark brown but the other one was a metallic gray and had red tips. “And what do you think you’re doing?” He snapped. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, dude, calm down,” Clint finally managed. “I won’t harm anyone.” 

“Then why are you here with bow and arrows?” 

“I’m just… I’m a cupid, I’m here to spread eternal love and happiness,” he said and the guy with the strange wings folded his arms over his chest and glared at him. “Who are you?” Clint wanted to know now. 

“I’m Bucky,” he said. 

“Ah.” Clint nodded and bowed down to pick up his bow. “Who?” He had no idea who the hell this Bucky guy was.

“I’m his guardian angel,” the other guy explained and pointed at Rogers, much calmer now and not as threatening as before. 

“Oh, okay. Don’t worry, I won’t harm him. I’m just here to make sure he and Romanoff are getting together.” The guardian angel nodded, turned around and looked at them. 

“Yeah,” he said and turned back. “But they are already together.” He frowned. 

“Maybe,” Clint said and he felt a little awkward right now. “Uhm… do you mind…” he gestured at Rogers and Romanoff, who sat at the couch beside each other. Rogers had his arm around her waist and she had her head on his shoulder. 

“How do I know that you won’t do anything harmful to him?” Bucky said and he squinted his eyes to glare at him once more. Clint sighed, reached for his quiver, took the parchment Coulson had given him and showed it to the guardian angel. 

“See? It’s all official with Cupid’s seal and stuff, no harm will come to him, quite the contrary,” Clint said. “And it won’t even hurt,” he added. He didn’t dare to look at the black haired man who sat beside Tony Stark and had his arm around his waist, the one who almost bled out after Clint shot at him. 

“But why did they sent a cupid to get them together? I mean, they already _are_ a couple,” Bucky asked now. Clint sighed. 

“Dude, why do you ask me? They give me the arrows and say go and shoot at them and I go and shoot at them. That’s it,” he huffed. “Apparently the _higher-ups_ ” - he made air-quotes - “want to make sure they stay together till the day they die. You know, eternal love and happiness,” he said with a grin now. 

“Uh-huh.” Bucky cocked his head, looked from him to Rogers and back. “But why? I mean, what is so special about Steve?” 

“Steve?” Clint cocked his head and then he scrutinized the angel. The way he had said the name told him more than the angel wanted to give away. “You know him?”

“I… I was his best friend a long time ago,” Bucky admitted. “That’s why I got the job as his guardian angel. I know that punk and his damn stunts,” he growled. 

“Stunts?” Clint was confused now. But when Bucky sighed and sat down on one of the end tables, he followed him and sat down beside him. And then it hit him. “Wait… you’ve been a human?!” He blurted.

“Yes, Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes at your service.” Bucky said and saluted sloppily. “And his best friend since childhood.”

“Wow. What happened?” Clint was curious. He had never met a guardian angel before. 

“I fell from a train on a mission with him. I died and Michael offered me to get the job as his guardian angel,” Bucky said with a shrug. “So I can still keep an eye on him.”

“A mission? Oh, wait… Coulson said he’s a hero or something like this.” Clint grinned. 

“Yes, he is. He’s Captain America,” Bucky shrugged now. “And he’s a little crazy.” 

“I have no idea what that means,” Clint admitted. 

“Captain America? Or that he’s crazy?” Bucky asked with a smirk.

“Both I guess,” Clint said. He watched the man who quietly whispered in Romanoff’s ear and hear her laughing. Stark threw a handful of popcorn in his direction and the huge guy with the blond hair laughed fondly. 

“He’s a super-soldier and an Avenger and he thinks he’s indestructible. That’s why I lost a wing a few months ago. Had to save him when he jumped out of a plane without a parachute and…” Bucky sighed. “I got a new wing and that’s why they don’t match.” 

“He jumped out of a plane without a parachute?” Clint blurted. These humans were really crazy! “And… and you lost your wing?” His eyes went wide. 

“Yes, that’s… the fate of a guardian angel. We lose limbs sometimes,” Bucky said and shrugged again. 

“Does it not hurt?” Clint asked carefully. He couldn’t imagine to lose one of his wings and in all his time no cupid ever lost a limb. But they were cupids, their job was to spread love and happiness and not to save idiotic humans who jumped out of planes without parachutes. 

“Of course it does, but fortunately we have angels who can replace them. Wonders are great, I have to admit,” Bucky said with a grin. 

“Wow, that’s…” Clint started but then he stopped. “What is an Avenger? You’ve mentioned Rogers is an Avenger but… I have no idea what that’s supposed to be?” 

“Oh, the Avengers, they are a group of people who save the world repeatedly. They all are. Tony Stark is Iron Man, Loki, his husband, is… well… Loki, Thor over there is his brother. They are aliens,” Bucky explained and Clint managed not to blush when he mentioned Loki. “Steve is Captain America, Natasha is the Black Widow, Pietro is Quicksilver, James is War Machine and Wanda is Scarlett Witch,” Bucky introduced all of them. Clint nodded and pointed at the other red-haired woman in the room. 

“And who’s that?” 

“Pepper Potts. Tony’s ex-girlfriend,” he said and this time Clint blushed. And Bucky saw it. He frowned. 

“Yeah, I guess… I guess that one’s on me. They were my mission,” he admitted. 

“You brought them together?” Bucky blurted and stared at him, then at Stark and Loki and then back at him. “But… but why? Tony and Pepper were happy.” 

“Still the same, I don’t need to know. “Look, they don’t send one of us for everyone. But there are pairings that need to happen and then we appear on the scene and make sure that these people get together. Why? We don’t need to know and so we don’t ask. Are the people we brought together happy? They definitely are and they have a guarantee that their relationship will work till the day they die even if they don’t know that. These are the couples authors write novels and poems and songs about. Eternal love and happiness, remember?” 

“That sounds a lot like arbitrariness,” Bucky muttered. 

“Hey, I don’t know _why_ they have to be together but believe me, when _we_ bring someone together it’s the best choice, then there’s a reason why they have to be together. And it’s not that they would suffer.” Clint defended his job. “They are happy till the day they die and that’s not a joke.” 

“Okay,” Bucky finally nodded and looked over his shoulder at Rogers. He smiled at Romanoff and both seemed happy already. 

“So… the Avengers, huh? Who are they and what do they do?” Clint asked and Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Dude, you have no idea what I have to go through since Steve is their _fearless_ leader!” Bucky said, threw his arms in the air in desperation and leaned back against the wall. “Last week for example they were called to stop a bunch of Doombots and…” 

 

 

“... and then he said ‘I’ve punched out Adolf Hitler 200 times and you think I can’t take it up with a pip-squeak like you?” Bucky said laughing and wiped away a tear that run over his face. And Clint almost fell off of the end table, too. His stories were so hilarious and he had shared a few of his own stories with Bucky. 

The Avengers were sprawled sleeping all over the couches and no one looked at the TV anymore. But just when Clint opened his mouth to share another one of his stories his bracelet warmed up. 

“Shit,” he cursed. “I have to go. My handler calls me,” he said and showed Bucky the metal band around his wrist. 

“Don’t you have a job to do first?” Bucky asked and nodded in Roger’s direction. Clint turned, looked at the sleeping man, slapped his forehead and grinned.

“Right! Thanks! So, you won’t hit me when I shoot at your friend?” He asked, his head cocked and a grin on his lips.

“No, eternal love and happiness, remember,” Bucky said now. “Go ahead.” 

He reached for his bow and the arrows and now Bucky frowned. “They are like five feet away from you. Why don’t you just stab them with the arrows?” 

Clint winked and nocked the first arrow. “The magic happens only with the bow,” he said, drew, aimed and the first arrow landed in Romanoff’s neck. And then he shot the second arrow in Roger’s neck. Both shifted slightly, sighed and snuggled up even closer. 

“That was it?” Bucky asked and frowned again. 

“What did you expect? Fireworks and butterflies and flying hearts?” Clint asked with a smirk. 

“No, but… I don’t know… maybe yes,” Bucky shrugged. 

“They were really close already, so the effect is only minimal,” he admitted. “But believe me, when they are awake you will see the difference.” 

“Oh, okay.” Bucky nodded. Clint’s bracelet warmed up again. 

“Sorry, my handler is… persistent. But…” He stopped and Bucky nodded. 

“Maybe we meet again,” he finished Clint’s sentence. 

“Yeah,” he said and nodded, too. “So, it was… you know… nice to talk to someone who isn’t a cupid. And you’re pretty cool for a guardian angel.” 

“Hey,” Bucky replied mock offended but he smiled. “You’re pretty fly as well,” he added with a wink as well. Clint’s bracelet warmed up once more and this time it felt _urgent_.

“So, see you around,” Clint said, waved and finally flew away. He looked over his shoulder only to see Bucky sit down on the end table again and watching over his former best friend who had no idea that he was still with him all the time. 

 

 

“Where have you been so long?” Coulson snapped as soon as he landed at the conciliabulum. He had his arms folded over his chest and a very, very bland expression and everyone, who knew Coulson, knew that this was his _angry_ face. 

“I… I met Rogers guardian angel,” he admitted without hesitation. Coulson would find out nevertheless and so he could spare him time. “Did you know that his former best friend watches over him? And that he lost his wing watching over him? And that he has lots and lots of funny stories? And that...” 

“You met Bucky Barnes?” Coulson asked and Clint nodded enthusiastically. 

“Yes, he’s…” he started but then he stopped and cocked his head. “Why do you know so much about Rogers?” 

Coulson was quiet for a long moment but then he gestured at one of the balconies around the conciliabulum where they started and landed. He sat down on the broad balustrade and sighed. “You remember that I took some time off some time ago?” He asked and Clint nodded. “I asked Cupid for a _vacation_ ” - this time Coulson made air-quotes - “and he granted it to me. I lived on Earth for a few years.” When Clint’s eyes went wide Coulson added. “Their time reckoning, not ours.” Clint nodded quietly. Time on Earth ran differently than here on Mount Olympus. “I worked with a man called Nick Fury and… and that’s where I learned everything about Captain America. And that’s why I wanted to have this assignment,” he added with a smile. 

“You lived as a human?” Clint asked and Coulson nodded. “Wow, I didn’t know that.” 

“I know. Only Cupid himself knows about it. And you now.” Coulson looked over the balustrade down along Mount Olympus to the clouds and he knew that Earth was below them. 

“Sir,” Clint said carefully after a long moment of silence and when Coulson looked at him he bit his lip for a second before he continued. “Do you think… do you think it’s possible… you know… to see Bucky again? I mean… as a friend?” 

“But you have lots of friends here?” Coulson asked and Clint sighed. 

“I know, but… he’s different. He knows so many funny stories and all of the other cupids do the same stuff I do every day.” 

Coulson scrutinized him but then a kind smile appeared on his face. 

“Of course, Clint. I still meet Nick Fury every now and then, he’s my friend and you can have friends outside of Cupid Rock, too.” Coulson rose and went over to him. “As long as you don’t forget your job.” He added then. And Clint beamed at him. 

“Thank you, sir,” he blurted and grinned broadly. He wouldn’t forget about his job, he knew that it was important but the prospect of meeting Bucky again made him grin the rest of the evening. He had a friend now, a friend who wasn’t a cupid like himself and he looked forward to see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
